herofandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Peach
Princess Peach Toadstool (known mainly in Western territory by her surname name, and by her first name in Japan) is the tritagonist of the Mario franchise. She is the ruler of Mushroom Kingdom. She was kidnapped by Bowser during Super Mario Events. Mario rescues Peach from Bowser and she was safe once Bowser was defeated. She was damsel-in-distress every Mario games. She has an affinity for the color pink, which accents her feminine personality and kind temperament. Peach's girlish nature and role as the damsel are often represented with her heart abilities and Princess emblems. Peach's initial design was said to represent her stubborn appearance. Since her debut, Peach has appeared in installments related to the Mario game series for over 20 years. Peach is occasionally a key supporting character in mainstream games, and almost always playable in spin-off installments. Her most prominent appearance to date is as the heroine of Super Princess Peach. Peach has appeared in the Super Smash Bros. series and is available In Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. She will appear in The upcoming game Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS. She has appeared in all of the Mario and Sonic games to date. She has made appearances in NBA for the GameCube and SSX. Princess Peach appears as a playable character in Super Mario 3D World along with Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Rosalina. Powers and Abilities Heart Powers: Peach is shown to be a heart princess. Her abilities are usually based around hearts and the power of love. With it, she can perform various abilities such as attacking, absorbing and repelling attacks,stunning opponents, interacting and manipulating objects, and healing. Wishing Powers: Peach also has powerful wishing abilities. She can strengthen and weaken anyone with it. Peach was able to channel her powers into a beam of energy with the help of Star Spirits and levitate Bowser through telekinesis with the help of Starlow. Magic: Peach is an efficient user of magic. She can use it to put opponents to sleep, silencing opponents from using special moves, revive allies, or bombard a cluster of foes. Levitation: Peach can float in mid-air. This was introduced in the American version of Super Mario Bros. 2, her first playable appearance. Parasol Skills: Peach can effectively use a parasol. She can use it to block attacks, glide and float, and attack opponents. In Paper Mario, she has a special parasol that turns her into Bowser's guards and in Super Princess Peach, her parasol has a mind of it's own and can transform into a submarine. Emotion Empowerment: In Super Princess Peach, being on location in Vibe Island allowed Peach and her enemies to channel her emotions into powers. With Joy, she can fly and create cyclones. With Rage, she will create a magic fire around her, and create earthquakes by jumping. Gloom will enable her to run much faster, jump higher, and turn her tears into strong water spouts. Calm heals her. Information Transfer: Sometimes when Peach is captured, she goes undercover, gathering information and sending it or useful items to Mario usually by letters. Trivia * She goes by Peach in Japan, and by Toadstool in the USA. This is similar to Sir Topham Hatt, who goes by the Fat Controller in the UK, and by his current name in the USA. * In The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, Peach is referred as Princess Toadstool and her appearance resembles her sprite from Super Mario Bros. and she had a major role in several episodes. Category:Damsel in distress Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Mario Heroes Category:Vehicular Category:In Love Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Villain's Crush Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Neutral Good Category:The Icon Category:Athletic Category:Elementals Category:Self-Aware Category:Monarchs Category:Speedsters Category:Empowered Category:Animal Kindness Category:Sidekick Category:Classic Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Hope Bringer Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Magical Girls Category:Pure Good Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Wise Category:Cure-Bringers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Famous Category:Universal Protection Category:Global Protection Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Ingenue Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Role Models Category:Loyal Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Scapegoat Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Unwanted Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Honest Category:Extravagant Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Optimists Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Pacifists Category:Manga Heroes Category:Genius Category:Femme Fatale